Batman Arkham City: Rated Poison
by The Pootamis
Summary: Sequel to Batman Arkham Asylum. Travel down the road of the game if Batman and Poison Ivy were a couple.


Another day. Yet another crisis in the city of Gotham. Just like any other ordinary day. Just the thoughts going through the mind of one woman that casually walks through the large field that was her own personal paradise.

A paradise that has always brought a smile to her face. Much like the one plastered across her face now.

Her garden. Her own personal garden. A garden full of life with every single plant found on the planet living in a perfect unison.

A well kept garden that she has tended to every single day. A hidden garden. Hidden from the world. Hidden from any prying eyes.

Her paradise hidden among the grounds where her salvation has called home. The Batman. The caped crusader.

The champion of Gotham City. The owner of her heart. A man that constantly surprises her every single day.

Surprises her with each and every thing he does for her. Surprises that after such a short year has led to this.

Led her to live with the man. To have her own personal garden where she was in charge hidden within the depths of the large mansion.

To watch as his company has grown with each passing day breaking through all different kinds of fields.

Breaking through barriers that she never thought she would ever see coming from an environment friendly company.

A company that with each passing month she has watched saved more and more of the planet from being annihilated.

Saved countless rainforests from being wiped off from the planet. Saved so many of her plants that she swear she could hear screaming in pain while she slept.

Pain that was now nonexistent as they made another noise. The sounds of what sounded like singing while she slept in the safety of his arms every single night.

A man that she had watched depart from her paradise not too long ago explaining to her the crisis that was going on in the city.

The same story and dance. But a dance she would never regret. Never regret how she would kiss him goodbye before watching him disappear away only to turn back tending to her garden.

A garden that now as she walks casually around she can't help this sinking feeling something wasn't right.

That something very wrong was about to happen. A feeling she didn't like. Not one bit. Didn't like so much that as her facial features drastically change into a scowl as though her plants were feeding off her emotions lift her off from the ground and glide her through the air towards the entrance gently planting her feet down before she strolls back towards the mansion.

* * *

 _Why do, I always have to be right?_

Scowling through the darkness as she looks upon the streets of the newly designed district of the city codenamed Arkham City finding the streets littered with what she liked to call filth of men and women wearing variety of different masks and costumes strolling around the grounds making sure to keep her eyes on the closest of her foes out of the corner of her eye glancing around as she looks for a familiar looking cowl through the darkness finding him nowhere in sight with her scowl only deepening Ivy snaps her eyes to look down towards a particular looking thug with disgust.

A thug that was easy to tell who he was working for. A man that has been quiet in the city. Too quiet for any of the Bat Family's liking.

The clown prince of crime. The Joker. A man that last she saw of him was when he was being beaten to a pulp by her man.

An encounter that would be forever glued into her mind. An encounter that brought so many surprises.

But the biggest was the form the madman had taken. What was described as a titan. A huge overpowering monster that stood towering over anyone he faced off against.

A monster that had nearly destroyed a building during his epic encounter with her man. But like always he had come out on top….with a little help from her of course.

Help that she has slightly regretted to this day. Regretted that she didn't kill him. Didn't allow one of her plants to munch on his remains.

A regret that has led to this. Her desperately searching for her man. Searching for a man that was truly in danger.

Not because of what she sees in front of her. No he could handle himself. She had seen it on so many occasions against the likes of the deadliest foes Gotham had to offer.

No the true danger lied within. Lied within thanks to that damn clown. He had been infected. Infected with a gene that resided deep within the clown's body.

A gene that was slowly killing him if she had heard right from Alfred. A gene that supposedly only one man knew of the cure.

The very same man that her man searches for as this very moment. But didn't he know that she was the perfect cure?

Something that she has told him many times before? She was the perfect antidote for any sort of poison that would enter into his system.

Another thing to remind him of later once she had found him. Just like many others like saving damsels in distress that weren't herself.

But first she had to find him. In the meantime that didn't mean she couldn't have fun along the way.

So much fun that slowly she rises up from her kneeling position to take a closer look towards the nearest street finding a couple of thugs gathering around before she raises up her hands high into the air as she makes a call out.

Makes a call out towards one of the many roots that has been following her across the city on her journey before the sound of screams coming below makes a genuine smile come to her face.

Screams of thugs that are thrown through the air as though they were nothing only to go crashing into nearby objects.

Some into the walls of nearby builds causing their limp and broken bodies to slide down the walls in heaps.

Others to go crashing through windows causing streams of blood to be left in their wake. Blood that she would make sure was spread throughout the city until she found her man.

Screams that are like music to her ears before her eyes snap down when she hears the sound of gunfire echoing through the air.

Gunfire coming from a selected few thugs that had remembered about the automatic weapons in their hands that start to fire upon one of the many large roots that have emerged from the ground.

A scene that angers her greatly before with a snap of her fingers she watches an end of a root come shooting forward that lands clean against one of the thugs causing a scream of pain to escape his lips as he is slowly lifted off from the ground dropping his firearm in the process.

The very same scene she watches being repeated as one by one each thug is lifted up with the ends of many roots striking through variety of body parts of the thugs in question.

Thugs that continue to scream out in pain before her lips curl up as she turns away with a simple thought coming to her mind.

What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. And even if it did she would make it up to him later. For she is Poison Ivy and she always gets what she wants in the end.

A simple thought that as her grins widens the sound of the screams coming from down below are silenced causing a chill to run through the streets.

A chill that would stop any in their tracks. A chill that as though it has no effect on her makes her look back down only for a genuine smile to come across her face.

The threat had been neutralized leaving only a river of blood in its wake. Blood that travels down the street leaving no corner untouched.

A trail that very slowly she starts to follow using the shadows as cover from the rooftops like she had been taught to do leaving no sign of her anywhere for any unwanted eyes to follow her.

Shadows that come to a stop near the end of the rooftop that she is currently residing on before she reaches down to grasp a small pair of binoculars from her belt.

A belt that was much like her man's own. Her own utility belt full of many gadgets. A belt that gave her such a new look much like the attire she finds herself in now.

Her unique green dress now non existent. Except when they were in the bedroom. Now in its place a black and green full bodysuit.

A suit that was very unique itself. A suit made of the same material as his own. Almost bulletproof except for anything that was a straight shot.

Flexible enough for her to handle herself in cause she found herself in some hand to hand combat. A suit that was simply perfect.

Taking a glance around finding the streets quiet except for a couple of thugs rushing over to see what the noise was all about just as she is about to turn away her head immediately snaps to a window where she swears to have seen a wave of blonde hair pass by.

A window that she quickly turns away to look towards another only for her grip on her binoculars to tighten.

She had been right. It was a wave of blonde hair that passed on by. Blonde hair with a set of pigtails that she would recognize anywhere.

The pigtails of she had considered a friend a long time ago. A truly bizarre woman. A woman that she knew could lead her to the man that started all of this.

Started this nightmare to begin with. Bringing the binoculars away from her eyes attaching them to her belt in favor of another item without any delay Ivy points her hand forward before a line coming from a familaur item known throughout the city shoots through the air hitting its mark.

Without any hesitation as she feels herself soaring through the air causing her long red hair to flow freely with the wind just as she comes up towards the window rearing back Ivy sends her feet forward before she feels herself crashing through the window landing into a crouching position.

Into a crotch only to find her intended target jumping up in surprise from her grand entrance with a look of total shock across her face.

Harley Quinn. Once considered to be her best friend. A titled that now belonged to another. A woman that she had once made a mission to save.

Save from emerging deeper into the madness known as The Joker. A mission that she sadly had to say she failed miserably in.

Failed this young woman. Failed to save her from the darkness. But it wasn't entirely her fault. Everyone had a choice. She just made the wrong one.

A woman that as she slowly rises up to her feet she can't help but watch the blonde's eyes from widening even further with every passing second as her hands dip back behind her back to grab what she had guessed to be some kind of concealed weapon.

An action that makes a scowl come to her face causing the blonde's eyes to widen even further before in a sudden move Ivy rears back landing a clean kick clean to Harley's wrist when she sees her snapping her hand forward revealing a handgun causing a scream of pain to escape from the blonde's lips as the firearm goes flying through the air into the darkness with a clang.

Clutching her wrist that throbs in considerable pain just as she turns back towards Ivy instantly as she feels a well placed heel landing clean against her cheek without having any chance to react Harley feels herself spinning through the air only to feel herself coming crashing back first hard onto the floorboards with a thud.

A crash that makes her vision get dizzy before she quickly has to roll out of the way when she sees the very same heel coming back down towards her face.

Seeing her target trying her best to put some distance between them stalking her way over just as she sees the blonde roll once more rearing back Ivy sends a vicious kick to Harley's ribs that she swore to hear a noticeable crack through the young woman's screams.

Screams followed by what sounded like a sob as she watches her start to crawl away on her hands and knees before she reaches out and grabs a fist full of the blonde's hair causing a scream of pain to echo through the room.

" I give, I give! I'm sorry!"

Letting out a growl in a sudden move rearing back Ivy pulls back hard sending Harley tumbling onto her back hard before she snaps up to her feet and grinds the end of her heel down hard into the blonde's throat.

" Oh Harley? You shouldn't lie. Especially to me. After all who doesn't know you better than your own best friend?"

Without giving the blonde a chance to respond Ivy grinds her heel down hard causing her to feel Harley's hands coming up to grasp her ankle in an attempt to relieve the pressure being applied to her throat.

Feeling her hands scratching and clawing at her ankle feeling her facial features hardening without removing her heel slowly Ivy kneels down closer to Harley's face as she locks eyes with the blonde.

" But don't worry girlfriend. After all is set and done, I will make you feel sorry."

Feeling the fear radiating from the blonde's eyes that just makes her lips curl upward slowly removing her heel from her throat immediately seeing her grasp her throat gasping for breath without giving her any more time to spare reaching out Ivy grabs a hold of Harley's pigtails and snaps her head up to eye level.

" Now then. What did you do to him?"

Instantly getting a head shaking from the blonde in response without any delay Ivy lands a vicious slap across Harley's face that echoes through the room.

" Let's try again. What did you do to him?"

Feeling her cheek stinging blinking back the tears that want to fall from her eyes as she stares into the burning gaze of the red head by her just as she shakes her head again suddenly Harley's head snaps to the side when she feels another vicious slap landing clean against her cheek.

" What did…."

" Okay! Okay i'll tell you!"

Not even bothering to blink away the tears that start to trail down her cheeks returning her gaze back to the red head's feeling as though she was staring a hole straight through her causing a chill to run up and down her spine gulping her throat slowly Harley takes a deep breathe.

" It was all my puddin's idea. He's sick. Like real bad like he's dying or something. He came up with this plan to inject some of his blood into Bman so that he could find a cure for the both of them.

That's all, I know! I swear!"

Staring deep into the blonde's eyes seeing nothing but the truth just as she is about to turn away as she sees something else deep within Harley's eyes instantly Ivy grip around the blonde's pigtails tighten causing her to let out a scream of pain.

" What are you not telling me?"

Not receiving an answer except for a whimper coming from the terrified blonde feeling her anger skyrocketing rearing back Ivy sends a vicious slap followed by another across Harley's face letting her nails dig deep into the blonde's cheeks causing a trail of blood to slowly trickle down to the floorboards.

Rearing back her hand once more only earning her the sound of controllable sobs coming from the blonde gritting her teeth forming her hand into a fist without any hesitation Ivy drives her fist into Harley's cheek causing her head to snap to the side as she releases her hold of the blonde's pigtails.

Feeling as though one of her teeth had come loose seeing a small shine coming from the darkness in a swift move Harley dives forward before almost instantly as she feels her fingers grazing something cold and metallic she lets out a scream of pain when she feels a heel driving down hard into her outstretched hand.

Unable to put it into words the uncontrollable anger she is currently feeling snatching the discarded firearm from the ground smashing her thumb down releasing the clip causing the part of the firearm to land down onto the ground with a clang rearing back Ivy cocks back on the barrel causing the lone bullet to come flying out of the chamber before she turns her sights back towards Halrey finding her trying to desperately get away from her.

Gritting her teeth from what she had guessed to be at least a few broken fingers looking up as she watches Ivy release the clip from her handgun without thinking twice quickly Harley rolls out of the way and quickly starts to crawl on her hands and knees away from her towards a closed door at the end of the room.

Looking towards Harley's retreating form finding her getting closer and closer towards the door feeling a very small ounce of pity towards the girl that is quickly buried rearing back Ivy unleashes the handgun sending it soaring through the air only to watch in satisfaction as the gun lands its mark against the back of the blonde's head sending her face first to the floorboards.

Letting out a groan feeling the back of her head throbbing in pain pushing her hands down onto the floorboards in an attempt to wield herself up just as she makes it to her knees suddenly Harley snaps her eyes wide open when she feels a kick being delivered straight to her stomach completely knocking the air out of her.

Shaking her head down towards the blonde woman in disgust as she listens to her gasping for breath from the ground holding her stomach letting out a sigh slowly Ivy kneels down.

" Why are you doing this to yourself? Is that madman truly worth all of this? He brings you nothing but pain.

Why do you continue to defend him? What's in it for you? I'll tell you nothing. Nothing but pain in misery.

Do you really think he cares about you? He doesn't. He doesn't care about you despite how much you wish that wasn't the case.

But i'll tell you the truth. I care. I care about your wellbeing. I care about what happens to you but that doesn't mean that there isn't someone else that i care about more.

Help me save him. For old time's sake. Help me and i'll spare you anymore pain that may come in your life."

Turning her watery gaze up towards the redhead finding the faintest of smiles across her face that radiates nothing but the truth from the words she has spoken feeling even more tears coming trickling down her cheeks closing her eyes slowly Harley nods her head.

" Okay i'll tell you. He met with this old guy. Some old scientist guy. They….they cloned him somehow."

Unable to keep her eyes from going as wide as saucers at just the thought of two Jokers running around shaking away this terrifying thought Ivy turns her gaze back towards Halrey finding her watery eyes looking back up towards her.

" A clone?"

" Yeah….well sort of. They took some guy off from the streets. I don't know his name. Anyways they did stuff to him.

Brainwashed him to act like my puddin. Changed around his features to look like a carbon copy of my puddin.

He was with me when we injected your man with my puddin's gene. He's….he's one of them."

" One of them?"

Nodding her head gritting her teeth from the intense amount of pain she feels all across her body causing her to close her eyes briefly taking a breath Harley looks back up towards Ivy's gaze finding it to be softening.

" He's one of those things. One of those monsters that my puddin turned into. Only this one is different.

The titan drug can only activate with a keyword. Only my puddin knows what it is. Either that or once the clone's heart stops beating."

Nodding her head in understanding reaching down only to see Harley flinching causing her hand to come to a stop letting out a sigh closing the distance reaching out gently Ivy takes her uninjuried hand within her own and gives it a squeeze.

" Where is he? Where is The Joker?"

Just as she opens her mouth with a response on the tip of her tongue feeling her hand being squeezed followed by a silent pleading look coming from the redhead in front of her feeling even more tears trickling down her cheeks slightly Harley nods her head before a faint smile comes across her face.

" He said the final act of this play was to take place on the greatest stage of them all. I think you can imagine what he is referring to."

Feeling her lips curling upward slightly releasing a hold of the blonde's hand gently ivy places her hand down on Harley's cheek and rubs away her tears.

" Thank you Harley."

Feeling the blonde gently nodding into her hand as a small smile comes across her face slowly Ivy leans closer to whisper into her ear.

" I forgive you."

In a sudden move turning the blonde's face towards her without giving her a chance to react suddenly Ivy crashes her lips to Harley's own.

Unable to keep the look of surprise from her face suddenly as she feels her body getting weaker and weaker by the second and her breaths getting shorter as though her body is completely shutting down on her with her eyes widening Harley feels Ivy's free hand snaking around the back of her neck.

After a couple of seconds feeling Harley's body start to go limp within her hands breaking off the kiss opening her eyes as she sees a pair of lifeless eyes staring back towards her very gently Ivy lowers down her body to the floorboards before gently she closes the blonde woman's eyes.

" Goodbye Harley."

* * *

 _Good god! Why does he have to keep it so damn cold down here! I'm freezing my butt off down here!_

Crossing her arms over her chest only to rub her arms almost on instinct casually strolling down through the long hallway that seemed like a giant freezer to her suddenly as she hears the sound of a familiar voice coming from ahead instantly Ivy comes to a complete stop as a wide smile comes across her face.

The voice of her man. The love of her life sounding like he was still in one piece. Well he would be for now.

All bets were off when she got a hold of him. A thought that makes her lips curl up into a slight grin before she masks her facial features and slowly starts to stride forward with a look of pure determination coming across her face.

Determination that only deepens when she hears his voice getting closer and closer by the second before as she hears another voice she comes to a complete stop.

A voice coming from the man that she expected was the cause of this. Cause of this hallway feeling like it was a freezer.

The one and only Mr Freeze. One of her man's most deadliest enemies. If she was to be honest one of her own as well.

A man that could freeze anybody or anything with the help of his little toys. But they were just that. Little toys. Nothing she couldn't handle.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts striding forward towards the end of the hallway finding a pair of stairs leading downwards towards the men in question just as she is about to cross through the open doorway suddenly Ivy comes to a complete halt when the sound of glass shattering echoes from down below.

Echoes before the sound of a woman yelling is heard. Yelling something about Ra's al Ghul before she comes into eyesight.

Comes into her eyesight just enough for her to react with a swift punch catching the cloaked woman by surprise sending her unconscious body into a wall in a heap.

Shaking her head turning her head back forward as she hears a conversation occurring between the two men about losing a possible lead of some sort unable to let herself remain silent slowly Ivy descends down the stairs.

" I don't think so love."

Snapping his head up unable to keep the smile that is coming across his face slowly as he watches Ivy coming down the steps swaying her hips seductively that would make any man's knees go weak just as he rises up to his feet suddenly Batman finds himself under the fiery gaze of the red head.

" You are such an idiot!"

Seeing the look of surprise come across his face letting out a sigh reaching out gently Ivy lays her hand down on his cheek.

" You do realize that you've had the cure all this time right? In case you forgot let me refresh your memory.

I am the perfect cure. There isn't a single deadly poison that i can't cure with a simple kiss. A kiss that i'll be happy to share with my boyfriend if he asks me too."

Instantly as she sees his eyes go wide with a dumbfounded look coming across his facial features shaking her head reaching out gently Ivy wraps her arms around the back of his neck before slowly she leans forward pressing her lips to his own.

A kiss she feels happily returned as his arms snake around her waist pulling her even closer to his chest before after a few minutes she breaks off the kiss to stare happily towards him.

" Now there that wasn't so hard was it?"

Receiving a slight smile under his masked expression in response shaking her head slightly slowly turning her head to look over her shoulder finding Mr Freeze looking at them with a maskless expression masking her own expression Ivy locks eyes with him.

" I'll make you a deal Victor. You help us stop this little game The Joker is playing and i'll donate some of my blood to help cure your wife of her illness."

Suddenly as she sees his eyes going as wide as saucers pulling out of Batman's embrace Ivy turns her full attention over towards Mr Freeze.

" Do we have a deal?"

Without any hesitation slowly Mr Freeze nods his head.

" What do you need me to do?

* * *

Looking down from his hiding spot from within the shadows towards the man that has been considered to be his greatest rival that seems to be oblivious to his presence with his back turned towards him sitting in a wheelchair with numerous tubes inserted across his arms that he now knew to be nothing more than an imposter glancing over towards his side seeing the faintest of smirks coming from the woman by his side just saying i told you so with a nod instantly Batman leaps down from the rafters and lands down hard into the floorboards into a crotch.

Lands down before with a surge of speed he lashes forward flipping the wheel chair forward as the imposter turns his head to look towards him.

Without breaking his stride throwing the wheel chair to the side in a heap reaching down Batman plucks the imposter up from the ground only to deliver a well placed knee to his gut followed by a swift uppercut sending the man back to the ground with a busted lip.

A lip that only opens up even more from a vicious punch that comes crashing down upon his face before as though he was nothing more than a paper weight he is sent soaring through the air towards a screen on top of a stage.

A screen that shatters instantly leaving a body outline in its place before another opening is made when Batman leaps onto the stage and smashes another hole as he stalks after him.

Unable to tear her eyes away from the scene before her clutching her hands together under her chin as a look of awe and desire comes across her face from seeing her man in action right as she sees movement coming out of the corner of her eye coming from down below instantly Ivy snaps her eyes down.

Snaps her eyes down only for a look of pure hatred to come across her face. There he is. The Joker. The mastermind of the whole thing on this night.

A man that she can't help but watch in disgust as he stares at the scene before him from the box seats in the balcony with a sickening smile.

A smile that she wanted to wipe off from his face along with that stupid makeup only leaving a trail of red behind.

Leaving pain behind from everything he has ever done. From the pain she had caused to Harley. For the pain he has caused countless citizens of Gotham.

For the pain he has caused to her man. Just thoughts that make her anger skyrocket before as she sees him reaching into his suit revealing the end of a gun instantly she drops down from the ceiling right next to him.

With speed even she didn't know she possessed reaching out Ivy grabs a hold of The Joker's arm as she sidesteps to the side causing a lone bullet to soar past her before she rears back and sends a vicious knee that lands clean against the clown's elbow causing a sickening crunch to echo through the air.

A crunch followed by another as her fist lands clean against his nose causing the firearm in his hand to go flying away towards one of the many vacant seats as he covers his nose.

Covers his nose leaving her an opening to send her heel crashing against his chest causing his back to hit against the very end of the balcony as his legs lift up high over the seats.

Stalking her way over brushing his legs over causing him to flip over rearing back Ivy sends a knee forward that lands clean against his hands pushing them further into his face causing to her satisfaction a trail of red to trickle down his fingertips.

A scene that she gets caught up in until before she knows it suddenly her eyes widen when she feels him grabbing a hold of her hand before she feels her whole entire body being electrocuted.

 _God damn his little toys!_

Feeling as though her whole entire body is on fire not allowing him the pleasure of hearing her scream gritting her teeth after a couple of seconds as she feels him letting go of her hand instantly Ivy feels herself falling backwards only for her hands to catch herself on the back of the seats stopping her from hitting the ground.

Stopping her but not before she sees that damn sickening smile once again. A smile that she just growls at.

" Aww what's wrong red? Oh! I know! Let's put a smile on that face!"

Suddenly as she sees him reaching into his suit and pull out a switchblade feeling the feeling in her legs coming back remaining perfectly still right as she sees him within arms reach in a sudden move Ivy bursts from her spot and lands a clean kick to his groin causing him to drop down to his knees clutching his privates in agony.

Keeping her eyes locked on the clown prince retrieving the switchblade from the ground seeing a flicker of fear radiate through his eyes that just sends a pleasure chill up and down her spine slowly Ivy's lips curl upward.

" No allow me."

With a flick of her wrist as she discards the switchblade over her shoulder causing a look of relief to be seen coming across the clown's face without giving him a chance to take a breather rearing back Ivy drives her knee straight into Joker's broken nose as she grabs a tight hold of the back of his hair causing a stream of his blood to soar through the air hitting up against the seats before without releasing her hold around his head using all of the strength that she can muster twirling around rearing back Ivy sends him soaring over her shoulder over the balcony.

Over her shoulder only to hear him start to laugh before immediately the laughing coming to a complete halt when a sickening snapping sound echoes from down below.

Something that makes her go over to the balcony and look down only for a genuine smile to come across her face when she sees the clown prince of crime looking up towards her in a heap with his body bent like a pretzel over one of the seats.

" Huh? Who knew that you could make me smile."

* * *

Sighing in complete content laying a gentle kiss on his bare shoulder rolling over to her side to face him as she finds his eyes locked on her with an almost unreadable expression across his face feeling her lips curling upward closing the distance between them gently Ivy places her lips on Bruce's own.

" What's on your mind love?"

Seeing a flicker of emotions come across his face just as she sees him opening his mouth once again Ivy presses her lips to his own.

" Actually you know what? Don't answer that. Let me. It had to be done. Tell me how many lives has that sick and twisted clown ruin?

How many of your loved ones have been affected because of him? Barbara,Jason,you to some degree. When would it have stopped?

You may not agree with my decision but believe me it was truly best for Gotham if that man is no longer around to terrorize it.

Have i ever steered you wrong? Have i ever done something that didn't turn out to be the right decision?"

Seeing his face turning away from her own with a thoughtful expression in a sudden move gently Ivy cups his cheek and turns his face back towards her.

" No more thinking. No more thinking about the past. Not tonight. Not when everything is so fresh on our minds. Just tell me you love me and spend the rest of the night holding me in your arms."

Without having a chance to react suddenly a pleased smile comes across Ivy's face when she feels his lips crashing to her own.

A kiss that she can't help but return as slowly she sits up to straddle him before she lets out a moan in pleasure when she feels him entering inside of her.

For she is Poison Ivy and she always gets what she wants.


End file.
